disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akela/Gallery
Images of Akela. clipakela.gif|Akela char_21642.jpg junglebook049_103503508.jpg char_12235.jpg|A younger Akela in Jungle Cubs Leahcoming.jpg|Akela being joined by Leah Leahakela.jpg|Akela asking Leah if she's ready Leahassuredbyakela.jpg|Akela assuring Leah that all will be fine Leahsnuzzle1.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other Leahvscain.jpg|Leah and Akela shocked at the sight of Cain Cain up.jpg|Akela trying to stand up to Cain Cain right 2.jpg|Akela growling at Cain Leahakelalove.jpg|Akela defending Leah Leahnotcain.jpg Leahsorry.jpg Cain 3.jpg|Cain and his men attacking Akela and Leah Leahrunning.jpg|Akela and Leah running Cain cornering.jpg|Akela and Leah cornered by Cain and his men Leahmindchange.jpg|Akela reminding Leah that she can still change her mind Leahcan.jpg Leahwont.jpg Leahback.jpg|Akela putting up a fight as Leah backs away Leahriver.jpg Leahchance.jpg Leahakelajump.jpg|Leah and Akela jumping to the river Leahakelaswim.jpg|Leah and Akela swimming farther away from Cain Leahakelafree.jpg|Leah and Akela free Leahok.jpg|Akela asking if Leah is okay Leahlookback.jpg|Leah and Akela looking back at their old home Leahakelasnuzzle.jpg|Leah and Akela snuzzling each other again Leahcubs.jpg|Leah and Akela noticing Baloo and Prince Louie heading their way Leahakelahide.jpg|Leah and Akela hiding Leahcry.jpg Leahalright.jpg|Akela asking Leah if she is alright Leahakelaccubhouse.jpg|Leah and Akela at the Cubhouse Leahakelarunoff.jpg|Akela asking Leah if he should run off Hathi Leahidea.jpg|Akela listening to Leah speak Leahright.jpg|Akela admitting that Leah's right Leahask.jpg|Akela suggesting to ask Hathi if they can stay here for a while Leahbetter.jpg Leahakelahathi.jpg|Akela and Leah approaching Hathi Leahakelahathiask.jpg|Akela with Leah asking Hathi a question Leahakelalaugh.jpg|Akela and Leah somewhat laughing after Hathi freaks out and runs away Leahhappy.jpg|Akela smiling Leahtired.jpg Leahtiredagain.jpg Leahakelasleep.jpg|Akela and Leah asleep Leahnotunderstand.jpg Leahfeel.jpg|Akela walking over to Leah Leahtootired.jpg Leahsleep.jpg Leahrest.jpg|Akela telling Leah to rest now Leahwithakela.jpg|Akela resting by Leah Leahstand.jpg|Akela coming to Leah Leahakelaleave.jpg|Akela leaving Leahakelaleave 2.jpg|Akela and Leah leaving the Cubhouse Leahakelalookout.jpg|Akela and Leah noticing Cain and his men heading straight for the Cubhouse while following their tracks Leahlookeachother.jpg|Akela and Leah looking at each other; worried about the Jungle Cubs Cainakela.jpg|Akela confronting Cain Cain vs akela.jpg|Akela vs. Cain 1 Cain and akela showdown.jpg|Akela vs. Cain 2 Cain and akela fight.jpg|Akela and Cain ready to attack Cain charge.jpg|Cain attacking first Cain and akela war.jpg|Akela courageously fighting back Cain loser.jpg|Akela telling Cain to get up and get out Cain away.jpg|Akela scolding Cain Cain away 2.jpg|Akela telling Cain to "take his fleas with him too." Cainlastsight.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela as Cain leaves for good Leahakelareunion.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela Leahakelaok.jpg Leahface.jpg|Leah and Akela looking at each other face to face with love Leahyea.jpg|Akela assuring Leah that he's fine Leahstandupcain.jpg|Akela stating to Leah that he should've stood up to Cain a long time ago Leahno.jpg Leahtime.jpg Leahmoveon 1.jpg Leahmoveon 2.jpg Leahakelaleaving.jpg|Akela and Leah leaving again Leahmove.jpg|Akela and Leah continue moving on... Leahstopped.jpg|... not before Shere Khan stops them Leahakelakhan.jpg|Leah with Akela growling Leah akela.jpg|Akela and Leah nuzzling each other Leahleavealone.jpg Leahjunglecubs.jpg|The Jungle Cubs explaining to Akela and Leah about their situation Leahstrangers.jpg|Leah listening to Akela speak to the Cubs Leahlouie.jpg|Leah listening to Prince Louie speak Leahwelcome.jpg|Akela and Leah welcomed Leahkaa.jpg|Akela and Leah listening to Kaa speak Leahweak.jpg Leahfaint.jpg|Akela watches Leah faint Leahfamily.jpg|Akela and Leah making the Jungle Cubs godfathers to their puppies Leahgodfathers.jpg|Akela and Leah listening to Prince Louie's opinion about the idea of being their puppies' godfather Leahhappyending.jpg|Akela and Leah's one big happy family January 17th.png|Akela in Disneystrology book Category:Character galleries